Abaddon, the Deceiver
Abaddon To begin with, Abaddon was the Sorcerer Queen of a race of intelligent and highly advanced creatures known as the Maniadar on the planet Xenus. She was empowered by the Immortal Herasat to lead the once male-dominated planet. Abaddon was tricked by Azazle, the Father of Lies, who disguised himself as Herasat's daughter Vena (a good friend of Abaddon's) ''warning her that the God Mars was planning to attack Xenus and the only way to stop him was to inherit dark void magics. Abaddon was destroyed in a one-to-one duel against the mighty Mars, but her spirit was tethered to the Void. After Mars was defeated, the world fell to ruin and corruption due to the spread of the vile Void Magic. Some Abaddon's most loyal followers were contacted by her lost spirit and they were able to draw it forth from the void and capture it within a specially made phylactery. There her spirit would rest until her fanatics could rebuild her body or find her a suitable vessel. Meanwhile, the civil war caused by a power struggle between the strongest of Xenu's sorcerers resulted in planet itself literally being torn apart. In a desperate effort to save what remained of the might queen's essence, the phylactery was flung deep into space where it would be drawn to the nearest world that housed sentient life. This just so happened to be Pangaia. Shadow of the Harvest The Devil's Phylactery was recovered from the Bael'raag Temple in Bael'Donas by Zul'thurux while disguised as a Dwarf Warlock under the alias Thuruxus the Seer. The Emperor of the Bael Dwarves, Khardinas, always held the Phylcatery close and never went anyway without it, claiming that it "spoke" to him and told him how to lead his people. Some believe that the phylactery may have also had an influence on King Mides of Nordas and his decent into madness. Behind the scenes, Zul'thurux is ordered to obtain the mage known as Logan Talvus, as he was powerful enough to contain Abaddon's soul essence. The Fourth Expansion Zul'thurux flees to Urozond, a distant continent, with the Devil's Phylactery, the remaining four Harvesters and Logan Tavlus as his prisoner. Logan is used as a vessel to host Abaddon's dark and twisted soul. What happened to Logan's conscience and whether he is still alive somewhere in there is unknown. When players first arrive on the continent, they are greeted by Abaddon (posing as Talvus) who opens with the following statement: ''"Heroes, welcome to Urozond! Forgive me for last we met, I had fallen victim to Malthazar's gaze and forced into assisting the Harvesters obtain the final Apocalypse Stone. I am thrilled to learn of their defeat. But Zul'thurux, the brains behind the whole operation, is seeking refuge somewhere on this ancient land and must be brought to justice!" Abaddon's true self is revealed later on in the expansion during the player's leveling experience, where s/he opens a portal to Xenus itself and summons forth Armageddon the destroyer, a monstrous Maniadar that ruled over the ruins of Xenus. Wrath of Ultros During the end cut scene for Order of Chaos, Abaddon is believed to be narrating as s/he warns of the coming of the Starwalkers. S/he is absent throughout most of the expansion, rumoured to be making only a small cameo. Future Roles After the image below was leaked, it is rumored that Abaddon in Logan's vessel will undergo some kind of transformation and reveal him/herself to be the main antagonist of the expansion, potentially taking place on Xenus.